Gumi no Yuutsu
by RanmarYasha
Summary: El amor no debe confundirse con la admiración. Piensa bien antes de cometer una locura. Lo que hoy hagas, mañana se te devolverá. Esperen... Qué pasa cuando una adolescente inmadura se enamora, pero cuando este amor no es correspondido? O lo es y no lo puede notar? Leete la historia de Megpoid Gumi.
1. Y asi te conocí

Holitas! :3  
Hoy les traigo un fic ya terminado desde el año pasado, pero que por razones de tiempo no lo habia publicado...

Es un GackxGumi, una pareja no muy conocida en el mundo de los fics, entonces por eso decidí hacer un fict de esta pareja tan hermosa :D

Asi de paso se distraen un poco mientras esperan la conti de Sadistic Vampire (me quede atascada con el lemon) Bueno, solo les pido que no me tiren tomatasos mentales por eso :3

Sin mas que decir (para no aburrirlos ¬¬) los dejo con el fic :D Disfriteeen!

**DISCLAIMER:** Vocaloid no me pertenece. Por que si fuera asi, los gemelos Kagamine fueran los 01 :D

* * *

La chica corría por los pasillos. Y lagrimas lo hacían por sus mejillas.

Ya no había nadie en la escuela, todos se habían ido. O eso creía ella,  
hasta toparse con un muchacho de aproximadamente 27 años.  
-Quieres pasar?-Le ofreció entrar a un salón. Ella solo afirmó con un  
movimiento de cabeza y entró. -Ponte cómoda-Obedeció sentándose en uno  
de los pequeños sofás de la estancia.-Quieres un poco de café?-De nuevo  
asintió. -Cuantas cucharadas de azúcar?-Ella levantó 4 dedos. Él le dio  
la tasa. -Como te llamas?.  
-Gumi-respondió la peliverde entre sollozos.  
-Gumi-chan... Mucho gusto, soy Gackupo, el nuevo psicólogo de la  
escuela-Sonrió dulcemente,-Cuéntame, tienes algún problema?-Hizo una  
pregunta muy obvia, a la cual ella solo asintió. -Me dirás por qué lloras?  
-Ellos... Murieron... todos...  
-Quienes?  
-Mi familia...-rompió nuevamente en llanto.  
-Oh!, lo siento mucho...-Se acercó a ella y le quitó la taza de las manos  
para luego sentarse junto a ella y darle un cálido abrazo.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Rato después, Gumi dormía en el sofá del salón, mientras Gackupo estaba sentado frente  
a la ventana viendo el atardecer. Ella se levantaba, lentamente abría los ojos y se frotaba  
con el puño cerrado el ojo derecho.  
-Qué pasó?-preguntó un poco aturdida.  
-Te quedaste dormida-Respondió el pelimorado pasivamente.  
-Ha-hace cuánto?  
-Hace tres horas mas o menos.  
-Lamento las molestias.  
-No es nada... Pero ahora que estas mas tranquila, por qué no me explicas que  
fue lo que pasó?  
-Es que... Mi casa se incendió, u mis padres estaban dentro y...-Volvió a llorar.  
-Ya, ya, no llores-Se acercó a ella-Supongo que no tienes dónde quedarte,-Ella negó con  
la cabeza-Entonces, podrías quedarte en mi casa por un tiempo.  
-En serio, podría?  
-Si, por qué no?-sonrió.

-**x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

El sol se había ocultado hace no mucho tiempo. Ambos caminaban con calma  
hacia un edificio con muchos pisos.

Pen house, piso 39 -Kamui G.-

-Puedes dormir en mi habitación.  
-Pero, y usted?-espetó con pena.  
-Dormiré aquí en la sala.  
-No, es demasiada molestia. Déjeme dormir a mi en la sala, por favor.  
-Estas segura? No me importaría dormir aquí...  
-No, no... En serio, es suficiente con que me deje quedar en su hogar.  
-Bien, si insistes... me iré a mi habitación entonces.  
-Buenas noches-Hizo una reverencia.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Pasan unos días, Gumi empieza a sentir algo especial por su sensei.  
"Kamui-sensei... Gackupo... ha sido tan amable conmigo... No se  
donde estaría de no ser por él".

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

La tarde de un viernes, Gumi entró en el pen house de su sensei.  
-Ya estoy aquí!  
-Bienvenida, Gumi-chan-sonrió él.  
-Que hace, sensei?  
-Estaba buscando mi consola de juegos... Y no te he dicho que en casa me  
llames por mi nombre?  
-Ah si, lo siento, Ga-Gackupo-san... Es que aún me resulta extraño.  
Rió por lo bajo-No te preocupes, por mi no hay problema... Ah! olvidaba decirte algo..  
-Si? que es?  
-Mañana vendrán unos amigos a jugar tenis en el Zii. Quieres jugar? (N/A: nótese Zii, por no infringir nada con la consola real)  
-Umm... Sen.-Gackupo-san-Se corrigió-No se jugar al tenis...-Dijo con cierta vergüenza.  
-Quieres que te enseñe?  
-Si! Por Favor!- sonrió emocionada.

* * *

Ojalá les haya gustado la primera parte. Les agradecería su opinion en un review :) Solo quiero dar una advertencia y una aclaracion: Es gore (pero hasta el final) y no hay lemon (por cuestiones de tiempo ;)

Gracias por leer  
Chauchau~!  
Mary-chan loves u 3


	2. Aprendiendo a jugar Nervios de punta!

Holiss!

Aqui un nuevo capitulo dedicado especialmente al primer review de esta historia... **Jenny Heidern. **Muchisimas gracias por dedicar tiempo a leer mi fic y es un honor tener tu valiosa opinion en un review y mas siendo el primero! Y por eso este capitulo va especialmente dedicado a ti :)

Lamento que sea muy corto, es que me gusta dejar a la gente con la espectativa de _Oh my god! Y ahora que va a pasar!?_ Haha es realmente divertido pensar en eso n.n

Sin mas que decir... Lean el capitulo 2! :D

* * *

-Quieres que te enseñe?

-Si! Por favor-sonrió emocionada.  
-Bueno, solo espera que lo conecte...-Desenrolla unos cables, los conecta  
y enciende la consola.-Ok, ya esta. Primero veamos la postura-Se acercó  
a Gumi por detrás luego de darle el control de mando del juego. Puso una  
de sus manos sobre la cintura de la peliverde y la otra sobre las manos de  
de ella que sostenían el control.

"Kyaa! Está muy cerca! Puedo sentir su respiración en mi oído... y su tacto  
es taan delicado! 3 creo que esto es muy buena idea" Sonreía para sus  
adentros la peliverde. Reaccionó cuando el hizo un movimiento guiando  
con su mano las de ella. Su corazón dió un vuelco al sentirlo mas cerca de  
su rostro.

-Sabes?-Pronunció nerviosa-Creo que ya puedo hacerlo sola...  
-Segura?  
-No...-dijo en un susurro a penas audible.  
-Qué dijiste?  
-S-Sí! puedo hacerlo-fingió una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

Sintió como las manos de él se apartaban de su cuerpo deshaciendo el contacto.  
Volvió a la realidad cuando un pitido fue emitido por la consola, indicando  
el inicio del juego.

-Bien, esfuérzate... Suerte!

Gumi asintió y trató de concentrarse en el juego. Logró pegar a la primera  
pelota.

-Buen tiro!  
-Etto.. Gracias!-Sonrió sonrojada.  
-Ya estas muy bien entrenada.  
-Es que tengo el mejor entrenador.  
-Yo aún soy un principiante comparado con las visitas de mañana.  
-Entonces... Yo voy a perder!-Dijo un poco desanimada.  
-Todo es cosa de práctica, no te preocupes por eso, acabas de aprender... Y  
mira que tarde se nos ha hecho!-Dijo cambiando de tema-Creo que debemos  
irnos a dormir.  
-Ok!-Puso el control sobre la mesa de la sala mientras su sensei apagaba  
la consola.-Etto... Gackupo-san...  
-Si?  
-Buenas noches!-Besó la mejilla del pelimorado y rápidamente salió de la  
estancia, dejando al chico con una media sonrisa melancólica.

**-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-**

Muy temprano al día siguiente, Gumi estaba preparando el desayuno. Gackupo  
despertó un rato mas tarde.

-Buenos días!-Dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.  
-Buenos días, huele muy bien-dijo cerrando los ojos para concentrarse en  
ese aroma.  
-Quieres un poco de café?  
-Si, gracias.

Desayunaron normalmente. Ya estaba llegando la tarde y estaban listos para  
recibir a las visitas.

***Ding Dong***

-Yo voy!-Dijo él y se apresuró a abrir la puerta.

Gumi se puso nerviosa, no sabía que clase de visitas llegarían ese día. Su  
sorpresa se hizo presente cuando vio atravesar la puerta a...

* * *

Chachaaaan!

Jeje ojala hayan disfrutado este mini cap tanto como yo n.n  
Ya veran quien es quien atraviesa la puerta xD  
Por ahora, quedense con las ganas hahaha :D

Sayoo~!  
Mary-chan loves u :3


	3. Un ángel aparece Peligro amoroso

Wolaaas!

Que tal gente? Espero que bien :3  
Lei por alli que los deje con el suspenso xD justo lo que esperaba ^^ Bueno, ya no mas, porque les he traido el capitulo 3 de este fic.

Porfa, los fans del GumixGackupo no me vayan a matar mentalmente... ya se daran cuenta por que n.n'  
Sin mas que decir, lean!

* * *

Gumi se puso nerviosa, no sabia que clase de visitas llegarían ese día,

su sorpresa se hizo presente cuando vio atravesar la puerta a una hermosa  
chica de cabellos rosados y ojos celestes, de piel blanca y algo alta,  
parecía un ángel; acompañada de un muchacho casi igual a ella, a diferencia  
de su tamaño.

-Gumi-chan, quiero presentarte a Luka y a Luki-La llamó a saludar a sus  
invitados.  
-Es un gusto-La peliverde hizo una reverencia, típica de los japoneses.  
-El gusto es nuestro-Se oyó la melodiosa voz de la pelirosa, quien regresó  
la reverencia al igual que su hermano.  
-Bueno, empezamos ya?-Sugirió Gackupo.

Jugaron durante horas. Gackupo y Luka contra Gumi y Luki. Terminaron quedando  
la primera pareja ganadora.

-Luka, me acompañas un segundo?-Dijo el pelimorado.  
-Si, claro-Respondió con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro.  
-Gumi-chan, prepara un poco de té, por favor.  
-S-Sí! voy en seguida.

No pasaron más de diez minutos, después de que Gumi llevara el té a Luki,  
quién esperaba en la sala, se dirigió a la habitación de Gackupo.  
La puerta estaba entre abierta, lo suficiente para dejar ver un poco de su  
interior. Gumi quedó petrificada al ver una escena romántica, pero hiriente  
para ella. Gackupo y Luka se besaban, luego él se separo un poco de ella y  
la miró, en sus ojos no había otra cosa sino amor y ternura, ambos sonreían  
mientras el corazón de Gumi se partía en mil y un pedazos. Retrocedió un par  
de pasos, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir. Sin darse cuenta, sus manos  
habían soltado la bandeja, dejándola caer al piso y echando a correr.

El trance hipnótico de la pareja dentro de la habitación terminó cuando se  
oyó el estruendo de la porcelana estrellándose contra el suelo y rompiéndose,  
ambos alzaron la vista a la puerta, pero solo Gackupo alcanzó a ver un mechón  
de cabello verde alejándose rápidamente.

Gumi llegó a la sala, llorando se tiró al sofá.

-Por qué lloras?-Preguntó Luki sentándose a su lado.  
-Ah, lo siento-Dijo mientras se secaba las lagrimas rápidamente-No sabía que  
seguías aquí-Evitó su mirada.  
-No te preocupes, dime, qué te pasó?  
-No es nada...-Aquella conversación solo le recordaba la primera vez que vio  
a Gackupo.  
-Si no me cuentas, no podré ayudarte.  
-No...  
-Será mejor que se vayan, Luki-Interrumpió Gackupo.  
-Bien, hasta pronto..-Se despidió y se fue seguido por Luka.

Quedaron solos en la habitación, el silencio invadió todo el lugar, el  
ambiente era tenso. Gumi se levantó y quiso salir de la habitación, pero él  
la detuvo del brazo, haciendo que sus rostros quedaran a una mínima distancia,  
se acercaron un poco mas...

* * *

Weeno... Espero que les haya gustado, aunque en un principio iba a ser un 3-shot creo que lo alargare un poco mas xD solo para hacerlos sufrir buajaja (?)

Emmm... Gracias por los reviews, fueron los que me impulsaron a subir cap hoy :D tratare de actualizar diario o dia de por medio (aunque creo que ya solo quedan dos o tres caps)

Asi como dice mi amado German Garmendia,  
un abrazo psicológico y mucho besos.  
**Mary-chan loves U ;)**


End file.
